


金属与火焰

by jesszhanghan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fingerfucking, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesszhanghan/pseuds/jesszhanghan
Summary: 信息素。雅阁闻到金属、灰烬与烈火，呛得正像是又点燃了某个隆隆作响的机器工厂。他无辜地挑了挑眉。这是我还是你？他问。说白了，伊薇也不知道答案。他们闻起来一模一样。
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye
Kudos: 10





	金属与火焰

**Author's Note:**

> 女A男O，PWP，指交。性感刺客在线搞弟弟。

雅阁·弗莱原本以为这只是一次过长的休息。  
世界嘈杂又安静，他窝在那张最为他钟爱的长沙发上打盹。令人迷糊的困意和生就敏锐的感觉来回打架，并不十分实在的睡眠中，雅阁能够听到来回的脚步、断续的交谈，就像每一个在此消磨过的惬意午后。火车发出轰隆隆的规律性噪音，摇晃，摇晃，这种已然为他所熟悉的、车厢的轻微摇摆将浓重的睡意发酵，身体是某个暖和的气泡，从河流深处一路飘摇浮起，在阳光之下升温到破裂。伦敦难得晴日里的午后阳光次第掠过车厢，将他的脸晒到发烫，再静悄悄地退进影子深处，来回往复，他黑暗的视野时不时晕成一片深红。  
热。他并不清晰的思维告诉他。于是雅阁尽力贴向沙发靠背，躲进太阳照不进的阴影里，惯用的礼帽就被扔在一边，雅阁把它扯过来扣在头上，为自己制造一小片安全的黑暗。他重新沉入睡眠。  
热。不知多久之后，他重新迷迷糊糊地想道，这种热度让他发着烫，重新唤醒了他，他在懒怠的同时开始焦躁，想要咒骂太阳。在他时长未知的睡眠过后，世界似乎彻底安静下来了，其他人的声响都消失在耳畔，雅阁反而为这种不正常的安静稍微清醒了一点点。他的脸突如其来的轻盈起来，有人径直拿走他的礼帽，残忍地剥夺他彻底的黑暗，然后一只手凑过来，抚摸他的额头。一只冰凉的手，雅阁几乎打了个寒噤。  
伊薇·弗莱，我在睡觉呢。在这种不情愿的意识回笼中，雅阁甚至无意确认自己含混的咕哝到底说清楚了没有。他试图将脸埋进胳膊，重新沉入他美妙的睡眠中。  
你发情了。伊薇说。他的姐姐听起来和平时一个样，冷静，镇定，一个优秀的刺客，标准的阿尔法。  
哈。雅阁不置可否地给出了一声回应。接下来几秒钟的沉默中，他不得不承认伊薇的正确性。发情热和睡意混乱地搅合在一起，让他变得更加迟钝，此时，一旦他意识到自己的处境，生理规律对他造成的影响就再不可忽略。他不好言明的部位并不同这具身体一样倦怠，而是兴奋地、规律性地发紧，此时，就在他终于注意到这一状况的时候，它顾自认为他做好了准备，开始分泌出些许液体来。  
我不记得了，他懒洋洋地说，还指望能睡个好觉呢。这是他终于掀开眼皮之前的最后一句话。  
伊薇以一种纡尊降贵的姿态半跪在他旁边，一双眼睛在阳光下被酝酿出某种宝石般的光彩。你睡了整个下午了。她说，直到信息素搞得满车都是之前，我们也都觉得你睡了个好觉。  
信息素。雅阁闻到金属、灰烬与烈火，呛得正像是又点燃了某个隆隆作响的机器工厂。他无辜地挑了挑眉。  
这是我还是你？他问。  
说白了，伊薇也不知道答案。他们闻起来一模一样。所以在她回答之前，雅阁笑了起来。伊薇，吻我吧。他说。  
下个瞬间，飘散的信息素才猛地侵袭了他，他第无数次意识到不同。也许闻起来他们同样是金属和烈火，但阿尔法，他同胞而生的阿尔法，那信息素里饱含的情欲将他从所有自控力中赤裸地剥离，让他重新变成那个无法抵抗的、懵懂不清的新生儿。以鹰隼的速度，伊薇将他们之间微小的距离缩短成一个零，他的长姐用近乎噬咬的力气索求他的嘴唇，雅阁以同样的蛮横回应她。他从那个散漫的睡姿里撑起身来，拢住伊薇裸露的后颈，半是摔落地从那张长沙发上蹭下来。他们跪坐在火车冰凉的铁质地板上接吻直到气喘吁吁，伊薇的手隔着布料笼罩在雅阁身下，近乎恶意地按压。雅阁知道那布料足够厚重，他的液体无法浸透它们，但伊薇戏谑地轻哼了一声，就像她摸到了一手淋漓的情欲。因为这个声音或某种莫名的羞赧，雅阁终于不可自控地湿透了。  
衣服。雅阁在此时不耐烦地想到。这就是那种时候，他希望他们生在某个完全不同的时空，不必为如此层层叠叠的衣装束缚，一抬手就能把彼此扒个精光。也不知道在那个并不存在的时空，他和伊薇会不会显得稍微正常些许。终于，摆脱乱七八糟的阻碍，伊薇的手切实地落在他的身上了。那些手指，能够带领她飞掠过伦敦层叠楼宇的上空、用剑杖洞穿他人胸膛的、纤巧有力的手指，它们正享受他，薄茧刮蹭过他敏感的腰线和股沟，让他陡然开始震颤。  
伊薇几乎无需用力，雅阁润滑得很好，她的手指过于轻易地滑进里面，剪刀般打开一个用于拓展的锋利弧度，咔嚓咔嚓，一张一合，缓慢而坚定地向深处进犯。  
雅阁被这种开疆拓土的感受搅合得直吸气，快感艰难地缓慢攀升，他紧绞着那两根指头，双腿大开，时不时不可控地抽搐一两下。伊薇此时眼神狡黠，雅阁一眼看去，就知道她存心不叫自己好过，这是属于阿尔法的特权，为她带来的愉悦能够连带着她脸上那些可爱的小雀斑都雀跃起来。  
雅阁声音艰涩，带着绵延的喘息。伊薇，用手指操我（finger me）。犹犹豫豫地加上最后一个词儿，他说，请。  
他得到了他想要的。伊薇等的就是这个，她终于不再满足于缓慢的扩张，第三或四根手指加入了战局，雅阁分不清。他原本跪着，此时背倚着他的沙发尽力不让自己滑成一个狼狈的躺姿，两腿大咧咧地伸向两边，随着伊薇的动作绷紧和放松，那些手指模仿出一个暴躁的性交频率，在雅阁里面横冲直撞。但手指可要灵活得多了，在指尖的某一次探索逼得雅阁挺着腰身发出一声呻吟或低吼之后，它干脆就在那个地方流连忘返了。  
是这里吗，雅阁？伊薇问道。手指屈起来，指节灵巧地触碰那个地方，在雅阁痉挛地绷紧了身体之后就冒冒失失地大力按压上去，反复，反复，如此反复，她像用钉子对待一只即将变成标本的蝴蝶。是的，是的，但雅阁无暇说话，他几乎响亮地发出抽泣声，又一大股液体随着伊薇的动作流淌下来，弄湿她的手掌和他的腿。  
让我来照顾你，雅阁，就像我一向照顾你。雅阁听见伊薇说，那个声音近在咫尺，又渺远到遥不可及，像是某种酒精或药物之下的幻觉。他无法回答，他的声音被快感扼住在喉咙里头，脊背向后折，再向后折，高潮里伊薇的尾音被连接成一片无意义的空白噪声，他像个濒死的伤者，在短暂的时间里失去呼吸，痛苦和失控都成为享受，快感和愉悦则同为折磨，猛然掉落断崖之后他才得以重新拾起缺失的空气。  
余韵中，他感到自己仍在静悄悄地痉挛和收缩，与他的心跳同频率。我爱你，嘭通，那颗心脏说，我爱你，嘭通。


End file.
